<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noches calientes by ladiebythesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428320">Noches calientes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiebythesea/pseuds/ladiebythesea'>ladiebythesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Temperature Play, Valentine's Day, bottom Shisui, top itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiebythesea/pseuds/ladiebythesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi normally isn't super into V day, so this year he surprises Shisui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noches calientes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day! Take special good care of yourselves today and enjoy this little fic :)<br/>Also Shisui is cupid</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I must have a secret admirer. Someone sent me flowers.” Itachi walked into the kitchen carrying a bouquet of red roses.<br/>
</p><p>“I wonder who it could be,” Shisui responded without looking up. He was sitting in the living room with a bowl of cereal and a cup of hot coffee, still wearing a t shirt and boxers.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m not sure, but you better watch out,” Itachi said coolly as he filled a vase with water and began trimming the stems. “That’s odd. This bouquet has more than twelve roses.”<br/>
</p><p>“Perhaps the number of roses represents something else?” Shisui raised one eyebrow as if hinting at something.<br/>
</p><p>“Our florist must’ve miscounted.” Shisui shook his head with a smile.<br/>
</p><p>“Come on, Itachi, get in the Valentine’s spirit!”<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t understand the appeal. Why the need to make a spectacle on Valentine’s Day?”<br/>
</p><p>“It’s about couples expressing their love for each other.”<br/>
</p><p>“We do that every day already.”<br/>
</p><p>“…but we get a whole day just to go the extra mile!”<br/>
</p><p>“It’s not a whole day if we still have to work.” Itachi pointed the scissors towards Shisui and raised his eyebrows. “Plus, what does one do on Valentine’s Day that makes it more special than any other day?”<br/>
</p><p>“Well,” Shisui began, leaning back with his hands behind his head as a dreamy expression crossed his face, “you get roses and some expensive chocolate. Expensive wine, lingerie—,”<br/>
</p><p>“Is that a roundabout way of saying you want me to crossdress for you on Valentine’s?”<br/>
</p><p>“…well, not necessarily. I mean, I’m not opposed to the idea, but you’re missing my point.”<br/>
</p><p>“Why even bother with underwear anyways?” Itachi said under his breath as he set the vase down on the dining table where Shisui sat.<br/>
</p><p>“What?”<br/>
</p><p>“Nothing. Thank you for the roses.” Itachi kissed the top of Shisui’s head and ran a hand through his curls.<br/>
</p><p>“Don’t thank me, thank your secret admirer and our miscounting florist.”<br/>
</p><p>“I have to get going.” He reached around to give Shisui a brief kiss on the lips.<br/>
</p><p>“So we’ll do something tonight, then? We don’t have a reservation.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll be home early, I can work something out.”<br/>
</p><p>“Alright. I’ll see you tonight. Have a good time at work.” Shisui stood up with his empty bowl in one hand and gave Itachi another kiss as the boy made his way to the door.<br/>
</p><p>“I love you.”<br/>
</p><p>“I love you.”<br/>
~</p><p>	As promised, Itachi had finished work early and stopped by the grocery store on his way home. Passing by a display table full of flowers, candy, and brightly colored balloons stamped with sappy phrases, he paused. While it was true that Itachi was never one to make a big fuss over Valentine’s day, the man he loved certainly was. And that ought to be reason enough for Itachi to enjoy it a little more. He backtracked to take a closer look at the selection of chocolate.</p><p>~</p><p>	“I’m home,” Shisui sighed wearily, taking his coat off as he came through the door.<br/>
</p><p>“How was work?” Itachi called from the living room.<br/>
</p><p>“Crazy. We were fully booked for the whole—what are you wearing?”<br/>
</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, this.” Shisui brought a hand to the top of his head with a grin. He was wearing a bright red headband with two sparkly hearts on springs attached to it. With every movement, they bounced back and forth, twinkling in the light. “Everyone at work was wearing them. Cute, huh?”<br/>
</p><p>“Very.”<br/>
</p><p>“So, why the robe?”<br/>
</p><p>“I showered and it’s comfy. ” Itachi glanced down at the white silk robe he was wearing. A single rose was tucked behind his left ear and his hair was dripping slightly. Shisui’s eyes widened and his voice lowered to a whisper.<br/>
</p><p>“You’re not wearing lingerie under that, are you?”<br/>
</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint. Come on, I made you dinner.” For now, Itachi neglected to mention that he wasn’t wearing anything at all underneath.<br/>
Looking around the room for the first time since he’d walked in, Shisui took notice of how romantic Itachi had made it. The fireplace was ablaze with hearty flames, candles flickered here and there, a new bottle of champagne was resting in an ice bucket on the coffee table beside a red, heart-shaped box.<br/>
</p><p>“You bought me chocolate?” The smile on Shisui’s face was reminiscent of that of a child who’d just been given a new toy. “That’s so sweet of you…Itachi, you already ate four of them.”<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry. I got hungry while I was making dinner.” </p><p>~	</p><p>	“Not bad for someone who doesn’t even like Valentine’s,” Shisui murmured. They were sitting side by side on the floor in front of the fireplace, leaning back against the couch. The champagne had been opened, although for some reason Itachi had opted for hot tea instead. It was unlike him to turn down wine on a romantic evening like this.<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe it’s growing on me.” Itachi rested his head on Shisui’s shoulder.<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah?” He turned to look at Itachi, who responded only by pulling him into a deep, prolonged kiss. His lips were hot against Shisui’s, and the champagne was quickly set aside to free another hand.<br/>
</p><p>Ever so slowly, as if slowing their movements would stretch time as well,  they slid sideways along the length of the couch until Shisui was lying flat on the floor with Itachi straddling him. Itachi’s eyes, usually so impassive, were illuminated by the flames, ablaze with unmistakable desire. He was hungry.<br/>
</p><p>“Sh-should I—,” Shisui began in a hoarse whisper, using one arm to prop himself up a bit more. Itachi shook his head silently, and gently pushed Shisui back down to lay flat on the floor.<br/>
</p><p>“Just relax,” Itachi murmured as his fingers crept upwards beneath Shisui’s shirt, tracing lightly over the slopes of his ribcage, firmly across his nipples before removing the fabric entirely. He placed a hand on Shisui’s wrists, pinning them to the floor while with his other he untied the belt of his robe and slid it out of the loops. The cloth parted like water, unveiling Itachi’s naked body, dappled with shadows that sank into the curves between each defined muscle. His breath hitched a little, but he smiled to himself at the feeling of Shisui’s bulging arousal pressing against his balls, the tantalizing friction it elicited.<br/>
</p><p>Shisui’s heart hammered, pumping a giddy heat throughout his body as he felt the silk belt wrap snugly around his wrists. He wasn’t used to giving up control, and although it was thrilling in more ways than one, Shisui couldn’t manage to shake a slight uneasiness. But if there was one person he’d willingly submit to, and there <em><strong>was</strong></em> just one, it was this man before him.<br/>
</p><p>“Itachi,” he began, but Itachi only shushed him softly as he placed the tacky red headband behind Shisui’s ears once again and leaned back to admire the tableau he had arranged, eyes roving over the thin blue veins that coursed along each pale, outstretched arm. Shisui looked up at him, eyes pleading.<br/>
</p><p>“Relax, my love. I’ll take good care of you.” Itachi leaned down to anchor his lips against Shisui’s, calming every nerve. Locks of damp hair draped down either side of his face, enclosing the two of them in a blanket of intimacy. The rose behind Itachi’s ear fell to the ground silently.<br/>
</p><p>“Don’t break this yet,” he whispered, placing the rose in between Shisui’s teeth. Itachi leaned back again and took another casual sip of his tea as he admired the man lying before him like a captured Cupid, skin marble-white, hair spun into youthful curls. What a rare sight it was to see him so beautifully vulnerable, all for Itachi. Shisui gave an incoherent murmur, something along the lines of “hurry it up,” but Itachi wasted no time tugging his pants off and throwing them aside, at last exposing the engorged, sensitive organ beneath.<br/>
</p><p>Shisui let out a heavy sigh of relief and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt Itachi’s lips close over the head of his cock. He understood now the atypical choice of beverage as the hot, silky insides of Itachi’s cheeks encased more of his length and each breath fogged against his skin. So consumed was he by the sensation of the smooth buds on Itachi’s tongue tracing back upwards along his cock that Shisui didn’t even acknowledge the quiet clinking on the table to his right. That is, until he felt an electrifying iciness spread over his nipple.<br/>
</p><p>His eyes flew open as he drew in a sharp inhale through his teeth and felt the cold moisture glide across his chest. Itachi, still sucking thoroughly, swirled the ice cube around Shisui’s left nipple, reveling in the little involuntary shudders and whines the boy made.<br/>
With every additional inch of untouched skin the ice traveled over, Shisui felt himself brimming with euphoria, ready to burst. Every nerve in his body throbbed helplessly for release.<br/>
</p><p>Itachi raised his head up, watching with satisfaction as Shisui glared a little at the sudden rush of cool air clinging to his exposed, throbbing erection. Precum leaked from the tip, trickling down to his lower belly.<br/>
</p><p>“‘tachi,” he begged, straining against the fabric binding his wrists. Itachi didn’t reply, and instead began dragging the ice down the plane of taut muscle, watching as the restrained boy’s stomach hollowed with a sharp inhale and his ribs jutted out further.<br/>
</p><p>“Itachi,” he repeated indignantly. Itachi looked up slowly, staring at Shisui through eyes blaring orange in the firelight. Despite the incessant ache in his pelvis, Shisui found himself mesmerized by the man before him— onyx hair striped with gold falling just above the stark whiteness of his ribcage, the translucent fabric hanging in loose ripples on either side of his body. He could’ve gladly wasted away gazing up at Itachi, searching for the most minute details in the way he moved, the way the light fell over his body. But there was plenty of time for that later, once more pressing matters had been dealt with.<br/>
</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’m going,” Itachi responded at last, but he moved to lean back against the couch and pulled something out of his pocket, ignoring Shisui’s uncomfortable writhing as he slowly began to smooth the lube over his own stiff cock.<br/>
</p><p>Shisui knew Itachi was taking his sweet time, relishing in the older boy’s growing exasperation, but the pitiful throbbing in his swollen erection, exacerbated by the cold moisture all over his body, had quickly become agonizing. Itachi paused, sensing Shisui’s distraction.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m not doing anything unless you watch. I can wait here all night,” he said calmly. Shisui gritted his teeth, sinking them into the stem of the rose, and looked back up at Itachi, who continued massaging himself a bit faster now, uttering the softest of moans just to drive Shisui a little more crazy. And sure enough—<br/>
</p><p>“Itachi, please, just fuck me already,” Shisui whimpered, squirming around a little as he struggled against his restraint, desperate to free his hands and finish things himself.<br/>
</p><p>“What?” Itachi paused and looked over. Shisui’s nostrils flared, but he remained silent. Itachi carried on, pumping rapidly as if no interruption had occurred.<br/>
</p><p>“‘Tachi, please!” Shisui cried out.<br/>
</p><p>“That’s all I was waiting for,” Itachi tutted, giving Shisui a moment to calm down. He wasn’t far from coming himself, he thought as he lowered himself over Shisui and the supple skin of their lower bellies grazed. The ends of his hair hung down, brushing back and forth along Shisui’s jaw as Itachi began sliding his slick cock up and down between his buttocks, rubbing firmly back and forth against that soft cavity. Shisui’s eyebrows quivered and he sank his teeth a bit deeper into the rose, drawing in breaths in sharp little hisses.<br/>
His lips parted and a low moan of gratitude emanated from his throat as Itachi slowly slid into him. He felt himself clench tightly around Itachi’s cock, trying eagerly to swallow up more.<br/>
</p><p>Itachi took his time though, savoring every glorious movement to its full extent, thrusting deeply upwards to that spot from which pleasure burst forth. He nestled one hand in Shisui’s hair, gripping a fistful of curls. Shisui could feel Itachi’s hot, ragged breaths condensing against the side of his neck.<br/>
</p><p>Still grasping firmly to those silky black ringlets, murky eyes drifting upwards as one final low note bled through his lips, Itachi came. Waves of ecstasy surged through his body, causing little tremors here and there as he clung to Shisui like a raindrop on glass, all composure lost. The simple feeling of this boy, always so aloof, unraveling into a whimpering, vulnerable mess all for him and all because of him was enough to bring Shisui right back to the edge as well.<br/>
</p><p>Itachi brushed his lips against Shisui’s shoulder and rolled onto his side next to the boy. He had been so patient all this time, Itachi thought as wrapped a hand tightly around Shisui’s warm, aching cock and began caressing it without further pause. Shisui moaned softly as he felt Itachi’s palm kneading over the moist tip in circular motions, the ridges of his fingers tracing up and down the length of his shaft with increasing vigor. Shisui’s back arched beautifully and he spread his legs a bit wider, desperate for completion.<br/>
</p><p>It was only moments before he came as well, muscles tensing involuntarily as semen leaked out into Itachi’s palm. He clenched his jaw tightly, snapping the stem of the rose clean into thirds, which fell to the floor soundlessly.<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck, Itachi,” he whispered shakily, biting his lip as a single tear slid down the side of his face. Itachi sat up and leaned over to kiss the tip of Shisui’s softening cock before it slipped through his hand.<br/>
</p><p>The instant the cloth around Shisui’s wrists was removed, his arms were free to once again do what they loved most: wrap tightly around his dearest. He squeezed Itachi close, nestled his chin in the crook of his neck, and pressed his lips firmly to the tender spot of skin beneath the ear. Fine baby hairs tickled the bridge of his nose.<br/>
</p><p>“You’re amazing,” Shisui mumbled, his voice thick with emotion. Better than anything else was the feeling of Itachi in his arms, warmth melding from one body to another, the depth of their breaths as if the only air left in the world was what circulated between them. “I love you.”<br/>
</p><p>“I love you,” Itachi breathed back, pressing his ear against Shisui’s sternum and listening to the mesmeric sound of life pulsing strongly through his partner’s body. After a moment, he reached up to kiss Shisui before pulling the ridiculous headband off and exchanging it for a blanket which he draped over the two of them. “The roses,” he began, voice muffled against Shisui’s chest, “has it really been that long?”<br/>
</p><p>“So you knew what they meant after all.” He stroked Itachi’s hair, lulling the two of them into a peaceful bliss and filling their minds with nearly fifteen years worth of memories of one another. Itachi spoke again after a moment, reluctant to disrupt either’s reminiscing and yet eager to add more moments to that treasure trove.<br/>
“You haven’t tried the chocolate I got you yet.”<br/>
</p><p>"You tried them all for me already,” Shisui said warmly, stretching out one arm for the box on the table. It was just out of reach. He scooted forward on his butt, bringing them closer to the sweets. Itachi wiped his hand, still stained with come, on the lid before removing it.<br/>
</p><p>“You’ll have to help me out here, my arms are full.” Shisui gave a cheeky smile and opened his mouth. Itachi placed a chocolate on Shisui’s tongue and gave him a light peck on the lips as soon as his mouth closed. Back and forth this sequence repeated, with the addition of the unfinished champagne, until the only testament to their romantic endeavors that night was a single empty glass, a broken rose, and a floor littered with crumpled up wrappers. </p><p>~</p><p>	The evening hours melted away slowly, and midnight found the two of them slumped over against the couch, still wrapped warmly in their blanket, Shisui with one arm slung around Itachi and a bit of chocolate staining the corners of his open mouth, Itachi curled up against Shisui’s chest with the flute slipping out of his fingers slowly. The candles had fizzled out long ago and the fire was shut off by now, but there was never a need for anything more than the shelter of a single blanket and the warmth of one another’s touch to coax the two boys into a deep albeit tipsy, sugar-induced sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>